


Not A Monster

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [13]
Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending tho, Hurt, Reader is a human, damon is a vamp, damon needs love ok, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Damon is on a destructive path and the Reader helps him through it





	Not A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to BrittaLynn_3411for somewhat inspiring this fic by leaving a prompt <3

"Hello?" You answer your phone in a groggy voice

 

It's almost 4 a.m.

 

"Hey," You hear Damon's voice but it's strained 

 

"Is everything okay?" You ask as concern laces your voice

 

You're already half way out of your bed

 

"Everything's great, honey," Damon chuckles while he sounds out of breath

 

"Are you drunk?" You exclaim 

 

"Maybe," He says and you can almost  _hear_ him smirk through the phone, "Or something else,"

 

"What the fuck," You yell, "Where are you?" You ask urgently 

 

"Home," He says and you hear the phone fall as the line goes dead

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," You repeat to yourself multiple times as you throw on a coat and run to your car

 

"You really know how to pick your friends," You cursed yourself, "First Kansas, now Mystic Falls," You said to yourself angrily as you get in and begin to drive

 

You drove well above the speed limit, it didn't really matter though

 

You were a trust fund baby, your parents left you a ton of money and turned vampires, leaving you a choice to turn if you wanted

 

That's how you knew about the supernatural world, your parents were so in love that they really did want eternity together 

 

* * *

 

"Damon," You called out as you walked in the mansion 

 

The door was hanging on to its hinges, you carefully walked through 

 

"Oh, what brings you here," You heard Damon's weak voice, still laced with flirtatious remarks though

 

He was lying on the couch, blood was everywhere 

 

You rushed to his side, a broken stake was stuck in abdomen

 

"What the fuck, Damon," You gasped, "What happened," You knelt beside him

 

"Nah," He smiled, "I'm great, just need your help with this...twig," 

 

You ran your hands over his skin, it was too deep to take out with your bare hands

 

"I can't get to it," You said hurriedly, "Tell me what to do," You pleaded

 

"That's kinky," Damon chuckled

 

"Fucking hell," Your head was swimming, "Tell me how to get this out,"

 

"Knife in the kitchen," He said slowly, "Cut, pull," 

 

You nodded and quickly went to the kitchen, finding the sharpest knife, you did the dumbest thing possible and checked if it was sharp enough on your own hand 

 

"Okay, I found one," You said as you sat down beside Damon

 

"You smell delicious," He smirked and you rolled your eyes

 

"I'm going in," You said and he closed his eyes tightly as he nodded

 

You dragged the knife above the stake with pressure, maybe more than needed 

 

His skin torn open and you pulled out the piece of wood that was lodged in his stomach 

 

"What now," You asked as you Damon was still lying with a gaping wound

 

"Now, I take a nap," He said as his eyes fluttered close 

 

You leaned against the couch as you sat on the floor

 

It was almost morning and you never even asked who did this to him

 

For all you knew, Damon had a habit of picking fights all over town

 

You looked down at your blood soaked clothes and went upstairs to Damon's room 

 

You knew he should have a few clothes that would fit you, he did entertain a lot of  _guests_  

 

You took a hot shower and made sure that all the blood washed off of you 

 

You found a pair of shorts that could fit you and you  _borrowed_  Damon's shirt, soon enough you fell into bed as exhaustion took over

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey," You felt a hand caressing your arm 

 

You woke up groggily and found Stefan looking at you

 

You rubbed the sleep away from your eyes, "Is Damon okay?" You asked lazily 

 

"Yeah, he's healing," Stefan smiled, "Thanks for coming for him," 

 

"Of course," You sat up, "It's not an issue," 

 

"I do have a request," He began and you raised a brow, "He doesn't listen to me anymore and he's growing reckless," 

 

"I don't understand," You started but he cut you off

 

"He called you, Y/N, rather than me or even Elena," He sighed, "He trusts you. Can you please just stay here for a while? Until he heals," 

 

You couldn't say no to Stefan and his pleading eyes, so you simply nodded 

 

After Stefan left, explaining that he'll be gone a few days, you stood in Damon's room for a moment and closed your eyes

 

"Cas," You prayed, "Can you please come and help me," You asked

 

You heard a flap of wings and he stood beside you

 

"Y/N," He gave a soft smile, "It's been a while,"

 

"A little too long," You confessed

 

"Are you alright?" Cas asked, "You seem to be in good health," 

 

"I'm fine, but I wanted to ask if you could heal my friend downstairs?" You said carefully 

 

He popped away and you walked to the living room

 

"A vampire, Y/N?" Cas cocked his head

 

"It's a long story," You started

 

"He's different from the ones that the Winchesters hunt," He concluded 

 

"Yeah, his kind is a more... _refined_  breed," You said thoughtfully 

 

"Very well,"He said, "I trust you know what you're doing," 

 

Cas walked close and hovered a hand over Damon's forehead and in a blink of an eye, his wound was healed complete and the blood was gone

 

"Thank you so much, Cas," You said softly, "I honestly can't thank you enough," 

 

"I enjoy doing this more, Y/N," Cas said, "I have always preferred healing more than hunting,"

 

Before you could get a word in, he disappeared 

 

You wrote a note and put it on the table in front of the couch

 

_I'll be back by evening_

 

And left 

 

* * *

 

You came back by almost 6 p.m. and as you pulled up in the driveway, you could music blasting from inside 

 

You walked in with a bag on your shoulder and saw Damon swaying to the music, with a bottle of whiskey in his hand 

 

"What's going on," You asked slowly 

 

Damon suddenly stood inches away from you

 

You could easily smell the alcohol on him

 

"Welcome to the party, Y/N," He said with slightly slurred words 

 

"You should be resting," You said as you tried to take the bottle from him, dropping your bag at the door in the process 

 

"Oh, piss off," Damon said as he rolled his eyes and walked back to the stereo 

 

"What the fuck is your problem, you _colossal_ asshat," You screamed 

 

"Excuse me, Y/N," Damon turned down the music, "Inside voices," He said as he tapped his own ear 

 

"Don't you fucking tell me to use my  _inside voice,_  Damon," You fumed, "I came for you last night when you needed me and now you're being a douchebag for no damn reason!"

 

You looked at him in the eyes, he squinted ever so slightly and opened his mouth but no words came out

 

"What?" You challenged him, "Why do you have to keep pushing everyone away?" You walked closer, "I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to somehow help you but all you do is push people away!" You yelled, "Even when they're two feet away from you, trying to help you," You sighed, "You tell them to  _piss off_ ," 

 

You stood barely a foot away

 

"I don't push anyone away," Damon said 

 

"Bullshit," Your eyes were practically lit up with anger

 

"What are you so terrified of?" You almost whispered, "Please, just," You took the bottle from his hand and put it on the nearest piece of furniture, "Please, let me help," You pleaded

 

You remembered Dean and his alcoholism, you couldn't bear to see Damon go down that path 

 

You cupped his face and looked into his stunning blue eyes

 

"Why are you so scared," You asked again

 

"I can't have you," Damon confessed 

 

'Wha-" You couldn't continue because he cut you off

 

"I can't have you because you'll always see me as a monster and you wouldn't be wrong," Damon pulled away from your touch 

 

"I don't..." You started, "Damon, I don't think you're a monster," You held his hand to pull him back, "My parents are vampires too," You smiled

 

His eyes went wide because no one really knew this but you

 

"You're not a monster," You repeated, "You've just had a very long life and time hasn't always been on your side," 

 

"But..." Damon began but you cut him off as you placed a chaste kiss on his soft lips 

 

"Not a monster, Damon," You whispered as you looked at his out of focus face 

 

"Guess not," He smirked as he kissed you again but with more passion as his hands fell to your waist and he pulled you closer than what was possible 

 

You tasted the whiskey on his tongue and smelled his cologne, which was so distinctly  _him_

You broke the kiss to breathe and Damon gave another soft kiss on your cheek 

 

"Can I take you to see the sunrise," He asked as he brushed the hair away from your eyes

 

You nodded and felt like maybe this was the reason you felt yourself being pulled into this supernatural life, but that didn't matter because the blue eyed man that his arms wrapped around you, was thanking every god he could think of for letting him live long enough to meet you 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment  
> I live for your feedback <3


End file.
